


Stairway To McDonalds

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> One of the staircases in the East wing of Hogwarts leads to a McDonalds every friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway To McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Stairway to McDonalds  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
>  **Words:** 203  
>  **Rating: PG**  
>  **Prompt:** One of the staircases in the East wing of Hogwarts leads to a McDonalds every friday.
> 
> Just some late night humor xD
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, only the writing is mine.
> 
> Harry Potter © J.K Rowling
> 
> * * *

One Friday night while sneaking back up to the dormitories Harry was surprised to see a line of teachers leading up a staircase to the East wing. He was so engrossed at the sight that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and collided with the person at the end of the line. 

"Hold your horses and wait your turn Harry, just like everyone else,"

It was Dumbledore.

"Um...Professor, what exactly is everyone waiting for?" Harry asked watching Dumbledore pull out a watch and consult it.

"Every Friday Harry, this particular staircase leads to a McDonalds'." Dumbledore said matter of factly. Then raised his voice to call out to the front of the line "And every Friday, Severus has to hold up the line by ordering a Caramel Macchiato!"

A few minutes later the line moved and Snape appeared with a steaming cup, heavily topped with cream and drizzled in caramel. A spoon hanging from his mouth, he said, "Save it Headmaster, we all know how you like to hold up the line to the West wing on Tuesdays," before disappearing down the staircase

Harry later found out, that on Tuesday's, a staircase in the West wing led to a Hooters.

**End.**


End file.
